


[Podfic] Cold North Wind

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A bitter wind blew off the lake and Ray shivered, huddling closer to Fraser for warmth.





	[Podfic] Cold North Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold North Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39256) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Recorded for akamine_chan on More Joy Day! 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/fsm6ot0wlms3p99dgf8b5uv3w6u0ye0h). Length: 2 m 28 s.


End file.
